Bites The Dust
by Not A Criminal
Summary: Bites the dust was Killer Queen's third ability. one that has kept Hayato trapped for years.


Hayato awoke with a sharp gasp, one that he tried to muffle as he realised that he wasn't dying. He stopped for a second as he tried to calm his heart.

"God fucking DAMMIT!" He roared as he smashed his fist into the wall. He was so fucking close last time. Kira had been inches within death, but he'd still managed to get away.

"Hayato wake up!" Hayato heard his mother call as he stared out of the window, mentally crossing off another plan on his list. He'd done a lot over the years, if he'd calculated correctly. then he'd spent two or three years repeating the same morning, over and over again.

He sighed as he undid the latch on his window, and slowly crawled down the pipe next to his window.

"Haya-" His mother cut herself off as she stared at his empty room. Hayato heard her move closer to the window, but stopped a few feet in front of it. He heard the rustling of paper and knew his mother had picked up his letter.

As he'd learnt, if he didn't leave some form of notice that he was going to school early, then Kira would be alerted. And that was something that he never wanted.

He knew that he'd need to get some food in him eventually, or he'd be feeling the effects later on, most likely in the middle of battle.

He landed on the ground with a thud, trampling on the newly growing flowers.

He walked down the street, to where he knew the owner of car kept his window open. He hopped into the car and started fiddling with the wires. He'd spent many long hours both cursing and praising Kira's Bites the Dust.

Even if he tried to kill Kira, it still protected, you can't have the thing that is responsible for all your strife save your life a thousand times without developing some confusing feelings.

"Thanks Bitey" He muttered as the miniature form of Killer Queen blocked a stray spark. With a rumble, the car roared to life and they sped off, knowing that he'd have to set up some traps to slow down Kira while I set up everything else.

He pulled up in front of Koichi's house and honked the horn, he saw movement in the house as a confused Koichi pulled the curtains back. He got out and walked to the window. Koichi opened the window and he wasted no time in explaining what he needed.

"I need your help, the stand user you are after, I know who he is" Hayato said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Ah, w-wait" He heard Koichi say as he struggled to climb out the window, shouting a brief goodbye to his family as he followed the unwilling time traveller.

"My name is Hayato, I'm being held hostage by _Him_. I cannot tell you his name unless I'll die" A slight lie, but Hayato ha tried to explain that it'd kill Koichi and it never turned out well, it wasted too much time.

And Hayato had made it a habit to know the time no matter what.

"You haven't had breakfast? Correct?" Hayato already knew the answer anyone but it was only common courtesy. "There's fifty thousand yen in the glove department, get it for me would you"

"F-fifty thousand yen!" Koichi gasped loudly, as he started fumbling with the glove compartment. Hayato sighed, he found it annoying with how much time Koichi wasted getting to the money, over the years, he made sure that no movement was wasted. Unnecessary movements would waste time.

Now that he'd picked up Koichi, he knew he couldn't rely on Bitey, doing so would cause Koichi to die earlier than he'd panned. So to protect himself, he'd have to rely on his wits, and stand.

Years ago, when he'd first come close to killing Kira, he'd thought that Bites the Dust only worked on non stand users. He was wrong.

The discovery that gaining a stand didn't even stop the third bomb shattered his last remnants of hope. The only reason he was still trying was because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life redoing the same morning over and over and _over and over and over._

He'd spent months trying to gain a stand, he'd finally managed to gain one of the stand users to let it slip on how to get a stand. He'd then spent another moth tracking down the arrow. And only to find it in his own house.

The discovery of his stand(Don't stop) wasn't even enough to beat Kira, although, he could counter him very easily now.

He pulled into a drive through at exactly 07:05, the best time since they had just had someone cancel a breakfast order that he knew he and Koichi would order, so he could get it, get out and be out in under thirty seconds.

He gave the money and tore out of their, knowing that if he didn't get out now then he'd be stuck with a bunch of businessmen all cutting each other off trying to get breakfast and get to work on time.

"Err, how did you know what I wanted?" Koichi questioned as he stared at the pancakes in his lap. Hayato ignored him for a second, chewing through his bacon sandwich.

"I'm psychic"

"What!?" I laughed slightly, even in this horrible world, I could still have a laugh, although, the joke had started to become stale.

"I'm not actually, it's something I can do" He'd tried to explain Bites the dust to people once, yeah it didn't go well. "My stand, Don't Stop has some peculiar abilities" Hayato summoned his stand momentarily.

His rather short stand that mimicked his height stood to attention. It's flowing light purple pants clashing with the bright white interior. It was a humanoid figure, one with a yellow body with purple lines like veins running all over it's body. The arms were purple with golden gauntlets(Similar to the ones knights used to wear) covering it's hands. His head was hidden from view by the helmet that completely covered it's face, similar to a roman centurion helmet(Sans the plume) that had boar like tusks protruding from the sides of it's helmet.

Koichi briefly gaped before started to open his mouth.

"I've already seen your stand, and I know what it can do" Koichi closed his mouth.

"We're on our way to pick up your friend Jotaro, he's very important to the plan"

"Plan. What plan?" Koichi reacted as he had many other times to the mentions of plans.

"How to kill _Him_" Hayato muttered darkly.

"Him? Do you mean Ki-"

"SHUT UP!" He hissed, speaking that bastards name was like a bad luck charm, it seemed to always jinx his plans. "... Sorry" He muttered.

"It's ok" Koichi said, understanding that the bastards name was a sore subject.

"We're here" Hayato pulled up next to Jotaro, who looked as cool and casual as ever, even when some random eleven year old boy pulled up in an obviously stolen car alongside Koichi.

"J-Jotaro" Koichi stuttered as he stared up at the imposing figure the Joestar presented.

"I have a plan to kill the stand user you're looking for" Jotaro slid into one of the seats in the back, his huge frame hunching over slightly.

"Who are you?" Jotaro asked, straight to the point as always.

"My name is Hayato Kawajiri, my father was replaced by the stand user you're after. I need your help to kill him. We're going to pick up Okuyasu and then we're going to get into position"

"Position?" Koichi asked curiously.

"I have made plans upon plans, this is one of our best chances. I need Jotaro to be close to the giant Pepsi sign. Koichi needs to be round the corner, close to the rich looking houses. Okuyasu is needed to be with me for when _He _will come after me. I know he will. He'll try to stay in role no matter what so unless you manage to get him to admit that he's him" Hayato said as he pulled up close to Okuyasu's house and honked the horn. Leading to a dishevelled Okuyasu to come out the house yelling.

"Oi Jotaro, Koichi, what's going on?" Okuyasu asked as he stared at the two sat in the stolen car.

"Get in I'll explain on the way"

* * *

Half an hour later.

Hayato peeked around the corner where Okuyasu was waiting on the corner, just out of sight of Rohan. Jotaro was sat next to the Pepsi sign, his stand ready with some rifle rounds to take shots at Kira. Koichi had been hiding sound effects all over the place, so that we could guide Kira to the rich houses where Hayato would use my stand to stop him.

Hayato felt his pulse quicken as he heard footsteps behind him start to echo as Kira walked up behind him. He held his breath when he felt Kira's rough hand place his hat on his head.

"You forgot this at home" Kira said as he looked down at the boy who he was pretending to be the father of.

"F-father" Hayato stuttered, the presence of the man who had nearly killed him and had killed most of his friends scaring him, even if he had been doing this for years. "Hows Stray Cat?" Hayato said, his confidence returning as he stared the killer in the eyes. The killers eyes darkened as he started to reach out to grab Hayato, a movement Killer Queen copied.

Hayato took off running.

Kira raced after him following him round the corner in the direction of the houses, where Koichi was waiting, Okuyasu would follow behind and cut off Kira's exit while Jotaro would keep him from escaping through the houses by sending out a hail of bullets.

He sprinted toward Koichi, stopping with a pant as his out of breath state became apparent. Kira was fast.

"He's coming. Get ready" Hayato pulled out the gun hidden under his clothes. "Remember, use that weight thing and we'll be fine"

"Three Freeze" Koichi corrected from where he and his stand where hidden, the bushes managing to hide them from view somewhat.

Kira rounded the corner and came closer. Hayato pointed the gun at Kira and fired, Killer Queen catching it as predicted.

BOOM!

The words hidden on the bullets exploded as they detonated on contact, the explosion briefly hiding Kira from view with the smoke it created. Killer Queen came rushing out of the smoke, it's hand outstretched as it tried to touch, aiming to blow the eleven year old up.

"Don't Stop!" The mentioned stand appeared, a force field appearing inches in front of Hayato. "Hello father. Do you like my stand? I think you'll hate it soon enough though" Kira turned around to run but was stopped by Okuyasu and his Hand.

"I'm going to kill you for killing Shigechi" Okuyasu vowed as he stood in Kira's way.

"Hayato, you just couldn't let me live a peaceful life. Could you? So I'll make sure you don't have one!" He lunged forward, aiming to blow Okuyasu's stand to smithereens.

"Okuyasu! RUN" Hayato called out as he dropped his force field and charged towards them. Okuyasu didn't make a move other than withdrawing his stand, and Killer Queen touched Okuyasu.

"Goodbye brat" Kira said as his stand blew up Okuyasu.

"NOOO!" Hayato yelled as he stopped as Okuyasu's clothes started to blow up. Hayato shot his gun at Kira, this time the bullets were dodged instead of caught. Hayato ran and Kira began to give chase if it weren't for a rain of bullets coming from the Pepsi sign.

Hayato checked his watch 08:23. Four minutes until lightning hit the sign and for Jotaro to get out of there.

"Don't Stop!" He called out as his stand raised a force field on every single one of Kira's exits. The raising of the force fields was Jotaro's signal to start firing. The force fields started to move forward, slowly trapping Kira in a bubble, one that had openings appear to allow the bullets in.

Killer Queen had started grabbing things and piling onto each other to create a sort of cover. A crack of thunder alerted him, Jotaro's time was up. The bullets became more and more inaccurate as multiple sprays started to rain down. Trapping Kira in place.

"Hayato! You made a clever plan but you forgot one thing! Bites the Dust!" He called out curled his hand up in the familiar way that said he was about to activate his third bomb. Koichi(As according to plan) leapt into the fray.

"Echoes Act Three! Three Freeze!" The white and green stand obliged the command and focused it's attack on Kira's hand, forcing it to the ground. The white haired teenager started moving towards the shield, the bullets letting up briefly.

Kira was still moving and with a sharp mocking laugh he managed to raise his hand to press the detonator. That was when Okuyasu struck.

"The Hand" The stand lashed out with a sharp movement of it's wrist. Kira's hand disappeared from sight,space _and_ time.

"ARGH" Kira's scream cut off as he harshly bit down on his hand, gnawing on his fingernails. "How. HOW!" He demanded as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Easy. First let me explain something. I snuck out of my room this morning and assembled the people you see around you. But the thing is, I didn't just get them. At 08:27, a bolt of lightning hits the Pepsi building, a natural vantage point that would be excellent if it weren't for the fact that anyone up there would be fried to a crisp"

"I got Koichi, Jotaro, Okuyasu. And Yukako. A girl who's entire stand allows her to control her hair at will. She's up there right now just in the stairwell using her hair to manipulate a few assault rifles the Speedwagon Foundation brought in. Jotaro's with her acting as her spotter, telling which direction to shoot"

"Koichi was hidden away after using his stand to place words on. Okuyasu has secretly been wearing bomb removable squad armour, hidden due to Koichi's stand. We brought in Josuke as well to heal Okuyasu if the armour didn't protect him as much as it should've. If you hadn't chased me, Josuke wouldn't have had time to heal Okuyasu"

"And finally, you made a mistake. One very big mistake. You gave me Bitey. The third bomb. I've been repeating this same morning for years on end. I know everything about this place, I know where to go at the exact right time to get free money. I've been learning, I've never stopped. I've spent years figuring out ways to beat you"

"And I can't kill you." Hayato said sadly as his shoulders slumped, the fire that had been in his eyes as he explained just how Kira had failed. "Killing you means killing Bitey. Bitey is a part of you, and it may be the only good part of you. So I can't kill you" Hayato seemed to regain the fire in his eyes and pointed towards Okuyasu.

"But he can"


End file.
